The Drama Continues
by MusicIsMyLover
Summary: What happens when Nina's cousins comes to stay at Anubis, will Jerome fall for her or will it be Fabian? Peddie Amfie
1. Chapter 1

**Fabian pov**

Okay so it's a new term and Nina is staying in America, so we decided to be just friends. Anyway I'm almost at Anubis House. I wonder if there is going to be a new girl, we'll just need to wait and see.

The taxi drove up to the front of the house. I walked up to the house and entered. Trudy greeted me with a big smile "Hello sweetie, everyone else is in the living room." I walked into the living room greeted by a hug from Amber (but she does that every year) and smiles from everybody else.

Trudy walked into the living room. "Now, most of you know that Nina will not be returning this year but we do have a new pupil, she and Nina are 2nd cousins so you won't be losing too much of her. So I'd like you to be very nice and friendly to her, she is just in the year below but she might be in some of your classes because she's a bit ahead. She's not here yet but hopefully shortly, oh and her name is April!"

Somebody chapped on the door, Victor came down to answer it. "Hello, you must be April". I looked through from the living room with Eddie. She took a step forward into the house. "Hello then you must be Victor, please to meet you" I heard a Scottish accent. She took out her hand to give him a hand shake when her bracelets moved I'm not quite sure but there's a mark it looks like the eye of Horus. Victor shook her hand, noticing the mark and looked very suspicious. "Ah! So what part of Scotland are you from?" Victor asked. "Glasgow , sir" "Well you're sharing a room with Ms. Millington."

I walked in. "Hello, I'm Fabain" I saw her luggage, "Wow, you play guitar so do I. Do you need any help?" Amber walked in. "Fabain, why are you being nicer than usually?" I looked at Amber and pulled her to the side. "She has the mark of Horus on her wrist!" I whispered. "Ummm... so?" She looked confused. "Remember how Trudy said she was related to Nina?" Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh yeah. Does that mean she sees things like Senkhara too?" I looked at her. "I don't know, well maybe"

**April pov**

A new school. The word Anubis above me, this is the place. I knocked on the door. A man appeared, "Hello, you must be April". I took a step forward into the house "Hello then you must be Victor, please to meet you" I took my hand out for a shake; my bracelets moved I really hope he didn't see my mark. "Ah! So what part of Scotland are you from?" he asked. "Glasgow, sir" I replied. "Well you're sharing a room with Ms. Millington."

A tall-ish boy walked in, "Hello, I'm Fabain. Wow, you play guitar so do I. Do you need any help?" This blonde girl in heels walked in "Fabain, why are you being nicer than usually?" Fabain pulled her aside for a little while.

Then she came to talk to me with Fabain. "Are you Amber?" I asked her. "Yes, I am" she replied. "I'm April, I'm sharing a room with you?" She looked at Fabain for some reason. "Well, follow me" So she took one of my bags, I took two and this Fabain guy took my guitar. I followed her up the stairs.

**Amber pov**

Well here is our room. I looked at her mark "What's that on your wrist?" She looked at it. "Oh nothing, just a birthmark." "Well hope you settle in well, do you need any help unpacking?" She looked at her things "No, no thank you. Just one question, is this my wardrobe?" She pointed to the one on the wall. "Yes" I replied "I'm just going to be down stairs if you need anything." And I left with Fabain and closed the door.

"I think we should have an emergency sibuna meeting. I mean if there is another chosen one and it's April what if any other ghosts come to haunt her?" I told Fabain. "Hmm.. Maybe we should wait a while. Just to be on the safe side." He replied. "Okay," I answered with a sigh. "But I'll try and ask her some questions about all this eye of Horus stuff and maybe you could try as well Amber."

**Fabain pov**

As I was going down the stairs, I saw Victor talking to himself again. "See, this April girl has the mark of Horus; if my so far knowledge is correct she may also be a chosen one. You see she is related to Miss. Marten she will have blood of the chosen one and may be the second chosen one."

I ran down the stairs to search this to see if it was true. And it was.

**Amber pov**

My phone just buzzed, I got a text from Fabain. 'Organise a sibuna meeting. She's the second chosen one.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Amber pov**

I walked down the stairs for dinner with April; I showed her the table "You can sit next to me if you like?" I smiled. "Thanks Amber!" she smiled back at me "I'm just going into the Kitchen, Fabain can you help me set the table?" Fabain stood up and followed me.

I closed the door. "Second chosen one?" I whispered. "Yeah, I heard Victor talking about it to himself and I looked it up online. I'm not 100% sure but it's worth trying, all I need to know is her birthday." He replied. "Okay, I'll try to get it out of her." He picked up a pile of plates and I picked up some knives and forks.

We walked back into the dining room and set the table. We sat back down, "So, April tell us about yourself?" I looked at her. "Well, I grew up in Glasgow, I'm 14 and my birthday is the 8th of August..." She said. "Do you know what time?" I said. "Umm..I'll need to text my mum." She smiled. "So I hear your cousins with Nina." said Patricia. "Well second cousins actually." "What does that mean?" asked Alfie. "It means my dad is cousins with her late mum." April replied.

**Patricia pov**

I walked into my room and sat on my bed. Joy came in looking annoyed. "Hey, are you okay Joy?" I asked. "No! I thought Nina was gone and now somebody who's is just like her shows up?" She replied. "Joy, we don't know that she is like her. We've only known her for a few hours." I sat next to her. "I guess you're right," she put her head on my shoulder "you always know when to cheer me up."

**Fabian pov**

I woke up and got ready for school. I went up to talk to April and Amber. "So how was the night?" I asked April. "It went well," she replied "Oh and Amber I asked my dad about when I was born and he said it was eight minutes past eight in the morning." I smiled at Amber. "Wow, lots of eights in your birth date, Nina's is like that with her birthday."

Amber and I went down to breakfast when Trudy walked in. "Fabain, you've got mail! I think it's from Nina." I took it off of her. "Thanks Trudy." I opened it, it said:

'Dear Fabain,

Hi it's Nina, I am going to miss everyone at the house very much but I need to tell you something. My second cousin April from Scotland is coming to stay at Anubis House now although you may have already met her. Now, there's something I didn't tell you last year Senkhara told me that part of my family was also chosen. Now that's her, well I think. My Gran finally told me about our family history and Robert Frobisher-Smyth is my dad's great great great Uncle. That means she is also related to Sarah and I'm not quite sure but I think she's chosen. I sent her a letter too although I'm not sure if she's got it yet. I've sent my locket and a letter telling her about what's happened and everything about the sibuna gang.

Bye It was nice writing this letter, write back soon?

Love Nina xox'

I smiled and showed it to Amber. Everyone left except for Patricia, Alfie, Amber and me. "Guys, there's another chosen one." I said "Yeah, Eddie isn't it?" asked Alfie. "No it's April, she's Nina's second cousin and Nina told us about her and her being the second chosen one whatever that means." said Amber. "So like a back-up?" asked Patricia. "Exactly!" I replied.

I showed them the letter. "Okay, so April is related to Frobisher-Smyth." asked Alfie. "Yep!" said Amber. "We better be off" I said.

**April pov**

As I was walking down the stairs I heard Alfie, Amber, Fabian and Patricia talking about me. I stayed in the hallway. "No it's April, she's Nina's second cousin and Nina told us about her and her being the second chosen one whatever that means." I heard Amber said. I heard them leaving and I ran out the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

April pov

How did he know? How did he figure out? They probably think I'm a freak or something like that. Fabain approached I tried to look down. "Hey April, can I talk to you?" I looked up. "Okay, I guess." He pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Have you had a letter from Nina recently?" he asked. "No, I haven't." He took my arm and moved my bracelets out the way. "This is," he said I interrupted "It's the eye of Horus," He looked at me "I heard you talking about me," I leaned on a desk "to Amber, Alfie and Patricia. About how I'm Robert Frobisher-Smyth's great great great great niece and I'm supposedly the second chosen one." He looked at me. "I'm so sorry, it's just Nina's gone and she's sent you her locket that belonged to her and before that Robert's daughter Sarah and a letter explaining everything." He said. "Listen, I get it I'm kind of a freak." He smiled slightly "No you're not a freak: you're special." "Thanks, can you maybe help me understand all this Egyptian stuff. I'm really confused." I smiled. "Sure" He smiled. "Thanks a bunch Fabain."

Fabian pov

Amber walked up to me. "So, how did it go?" She looked at me. "It went well, I'm helping her understand all this chosen one stuff." I replied. "Ah. I get it Nina's gone and you're looking for the next best thing." I laughed a bit. "Amber, wake up from your little dream." She looked at me "Well, if she admitted it that means she is 'the second chosen one'. Wow ancient Egypt must have been confusing." I laughed. "Come on, we better get to class."

April pov

I walked back to the house with Amber. She was telling me about everyone in the house and what they're like and how I'm meant to stay on Victor's good side. We walked into the house and sat in the living room with Fabian, Alfie and Patricia. "Okay, I guess everyone is here." said Fabian. "What do you mean everyone's here?" I asked. "Well, sibuna." Patricia said. "There's a letter here for you from Nina, it explains everything." Fabian said and he handed me the letter. I opened it and read it, it said:

'Hey April,

It's Nina; I miss you so much it has been like years. Anyway the house of Anubis isn't a normal house; there are secrets. You see the Frobisher-Smyth's were big Egyptian enthusiast and they went to Egypt and all I know is that they brought back the cup of ankh and the mask of Anubis. You see they made puzzles to solve to get one step closer to these items. This locket helped I've sent it with the letter, it should be in the envelope. I am the chosen one but you're like the next in line. I've sent a package of Robert's daughter's thing that she gave me they might help encase there are any other mysteries. In the cellar there are tunnels that lead to the mask and we had to complete tasks to get to the mask, the mask down there is a fake. There was a ghost called Senkhara she was the forgotten ruler she haunted me and the sibuna gang and when we found the mask she entered the underworld and now she is gone so there is no need to worry about her. I just hope Anubis house doesn't have any more secrets.

Love Nina xoxoxo

Ps: Sibuna is Anubis backwards it was Amber's idea'

"Wow, so you got haunted by a ghost last year?" I asked. They all nodded. "Can I see the letter?" asked Fabain, I passed it to him. He read it "So we're just waiting on a package from Nina with Sarah's things." I opened the envelope and took out the locket. "It-it's beautiful." I put it round my neck.

Fabain pov

I read the letter Nina sent April. When she asked about Senkhara, I saw a bit of worry in her eyes. "It-it's beautiful." She said. For a brief moment I remember the first time Nina showed me the locket and the first time I had met her. "Fabain...I'll see you later right?" she asked. "Yeah" I answered April stood up and left.

"Now, I think we should let Eddie into sibuna since he is the Osirian." I said. Everyone else agreed. "I'll fill him in about everything that's happened and all the stuff about the second chosen one." Patricia said. We all left.


	4. Chapter 4

**April pov**

"April!" Trudy called "Someone's on the phone for you." I came rushing down the stairs. "Is it Nina?" I asked and she nodded. I took the phone out of her hand "Nina!" I said through the phone. "Hey April, did you get my letter and the locket?" she asked. "Yes, it's beautiful." I kept it hidden; I didn't want anyone to think I took it from Nina. "Did the sibuna gang tell you everything?" she asked. "Yes, Nina I better go it must be like midnight over there." "I know but it's worth it to get to talk to my little cousin, well bye talk to you soon. Oh before I go how's your Mom?" She asked. "Getting much better she's out of the hospital, but there is a chance that she might get back there at anytime. Well I better let you go now, Bye Nina." I hung up. I wiped the single tear coming from my eye.

I ran up the stairs to my room and got a box out from under my bed. It said "Memories" on the top of it. I opened it and started to look through all the pictures, the ones of my Gran before she died. She only died when she was 63; it wasn't fair it wasn't her time. Sometimes I wish Cancer was just a star sign. I put the box back under my bed, wiped my few tears and got my guitar and started playing.

_It wasn't your time_

_I didn't want you to leave_

_You were too young_

_To fall of your feet_

_But every time I think of you _

_A single tear runs down my cheek _

_And I think that it might happen to me_

_I just want to say goodbye_

_Hold your hand again_

_Feel the warmth in your heart_

_Cry one last tear_

_Sometimes I wish _

_RIP meant_

_Return if possible _

I couldn't play anymore; it was too painful thinking that is might happen to my mum soon. And before I knew it I was crying my eyes out and then I heard someone knock on the door "April?"

**Fabain pov**

I was looking for April; I wanted to talk to her. I walked into the living room "Has any one seen April?" I asked "Looking for a new girlfriend already Rutter?" Jerome joked "Sorry about Jerome Fabain and I think she's upstairs. I saw her running to her bedroom." Mara said. "Thanks." I walked out and up the stairs I went. When I approached the door, I heard April playing, she was pretty good and she was singing:

_It wasn't your time_

_I didn't want you to leave_

_You were too young_

_To fall of your feet_

_But every time I think of you _

_ A single tear runs down my cheek _

_And I think that it might happen to me_

_I just want to say goodbye_

_Hold your hand again_

_Feel the warmth in your heart_

_Cry one last tear_

_Sometimes I wish _

_RIP meant_

_Return if possible _

I heard her crying, I waited a few seconds then I knocked the door. There was no answer "April?" I heard someone walking to the door, it opened. "Hey, Fabian." She said her eyes we're red. "Would you like to come in?" I smiled and walked in. "Are you okay, you look like you've been crying." I said. "Oh, it's just hay fever." She answered. "April, we both know that's a lie." I looked at her. "Okay, I'll tell you but just promise not to tell anyone. I don't want anyone worrying." She said. Worrying, I must have heard her wrong. We sat on her bed. "Well, a few months ago my Gran died of cancer and my mum has been in and out of the hospital most of them unexpectedly. There's a chance when I'm older I'll have it and when Nina told my Mum about the school, we moved down from Scotland encase she has a turn for the worst. I don't have to stay at home alone." I looked at her. "Alone? What about your dad?" I asked "Army." I looked at her, her eyes look like they were about start crying again. So I hugged her.

Amber walked in. "Fabain Rutter! Jerome was right!" Amber said. April stood up wiping her tears "What did Jerome say?" She asked. "Oh nothing! It was a joke, nothing at all." Amber said, she must have caught on that I was comforting her.

**Eddie pov**

"So I have to protect two girls now?" I asked Patricia. "Well yeah, also we talked about it and we think it's best if you join sibuna." She said. I smiled and stood up "More time to spend time with my Yacker? Where do I sign up?" I joked and kissed her. She smiled and opened the door "Oh and Eddie, you need a breath mint." I smiled "Love you too Patricia."

**Amber pov**

I was fixing my hair because I was going on a walk with Alfie. I saw April looking through an old box. I turned round. "What's that in your hand?" I asked. She looked up "A box." She said. "I meant what's in the box." I looked at her. "Old family stuff." She looked at me. "Aw April, you look as if you're going to cry, it's not as if there is something in that box that could upset you." I sat on her bed with her and looked through the box with her and then I saw a hospital test thing that had the name 'Missy Tyler' with a positive result with cancer along with some pictures of her and a sixty year old woman, that must've been what she was upset about. Someone must have died of cancer that was part of her family. "April, I had no idea." She looked up and saw me holding the piece of paper. "It's a long story." She said and she told me about her mum having it and the slight chance that she will as well.

**Jerome pov**

I walked up to Amber and April's room with a package. I knocked on the door. April opened it "Jerome, isn't it?" she asked. I nodded "At your service." She laughed; wow nobody has ever done that before. "And why are you here?" she asked. "A package came for you." I said and picked it up. "Bring it in." She said and moved out the way so I could put it down. "So do you know what it is?" I asked. "Yeah, just some stuff from Nina." She said. "Dinner!" Trudy shouted. "We better be off." I said and we went down stairs.

After dinner I went to my room. I lay down on the bed. April, what can I say, she's pretty, smart and funny. It turns out mine and Mara's relationship was just a one month thing. I really like April; I just don't want to give her the wrong impression.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amber pov**

It was dinner and April was sitting next to Jerome? And it looks as if he's flirting, Jerome Clarke! No way is he flirting.

**April pov**

Fabain and I walked into the hall, Trudy was at to phone. "Oh okay, I'll tell her. Thank you, goodbye." She hung up the phone. "Who was that Trudy?" I asked. "It was the hospital darling." She said. Fabain held me in his arms "It's your mum; they want you to go down straight away." I wasn't surprised I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Fabain wiped my tears away. "I-I-I don't want to go alone." I said. "I'll come if you want?" Fabain asked. I couldn't reply but all I could do was nod. I went upstairs to get my things and we left.

When we got to the hospital all I could see was my mum on the hospital bed. I smiled in relief and wiped my tears and ran up to her "Mum." I hugged as tight as I possibly could. "I've missed you so much." She smiled at me and put her hand on my cheek. "It's only been a few weeks and you look like you've grown up so much." She looked at Fabain. "And who's this you've brought with you?" She asked. "Oh Mum this is Fabain, he's been showing me around and everything." The doctor walked in and said "Well, Mrs Smyth it looks as if you'll be able to go in a few days," she smiled in relief "But we need to get your daughter tested, just encase she has the cancer." He said. Fabain looked at me "Do you want me to go get Trudy from the waiting room?" he asked and I nodded. "I'll give you two a few minutes." Said the doctor and he left after Fabain. "Mum, has it almost gone away?" I asked and she held my hand. "My tests came back negative, it has gone away for me but it's time for me to start worrying about you." She said.

Trudy and Fabain walked back in. "I talked to the doctor sweetie; your test is next week." I looked up at her. "Okay, Mum I'll see you soon." I hugged her and she kissed my forehead. "Bye" I said and she done the same.

Jerome pov

I walked into the living "Has anybody seen April?" I asked. "She went out with Fabain and Trudy." Alfie said. Then I heard the door open. "That must be them." Amber said. I rushed into the hallway. April was red eyed "April, are you okay?" I asked and she shook her head. I pulled her into my arms. "Let's go to your room." I said and we walked up the stairs. I opened the door for her and put her onto her bed. "Can you tell me what's happened?" I asked and she looked me into the eye. "I'm getting tested for c-c-cancer." She said. I looked at her. "April, will you go out with me?" I asked. I took a shot in the dark.

Fabain pov

I walked up to April's room with a bunch of flowers and I went to knock on the door but then I heard Jerome say "April, will you go out with me?" I dropped the flowers on the ground and walked back to my room. I opened the door and flung myself onto the bed. "So did you ask her out?" Eddie asked. "Jerome beat me to it." I said. "I'm sorry dude. Hey, do you want a pancake?" I knew that was Eddie trying to comfort me. "No thanks."

April pov

"April will you go out with me?" Jerome asked. There was about a minute silence then Amber walked in "Hey someone left flowers in front of the floor." Amber said then she saw Jerome was here. "Oh sorry for interrupting." She sat on her bed. "It's ten o'clock; you have five minutes precisely before I should be able to hear a pin drop!" Victor shouted. "I've got to go." Jerome said he stood up and left.

"So, these flowers are from Fabain." Amber said. "Really?" I asked and I went over to her bed. She gave me the flowers and I read the card it said:

'April is the perfect month; it's sunny, rainy and romantic too. You and I are just friends but just like the flowers, I want us to bloom too.

Love Fabain'

Amber read it. "So what are you going to say?" she asked. "I don't know, Jerome asked me out too." I said. " Amber please help me." I pleaded.


	6. Chapter 6

Amber pov

"Amber please help me." April pleaded. "You came to the right girl for help; I used to help Nina with all this stuff when she was here." I said. "Is that a yes?" she asked. I nodded. "Okay who do you like best?" I asked. She looked down and mumbled something. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Fabian." She admitted "but I feel as if I'm back stabbing Nina." I looked at her. "Listen, I'll text Nina to see if she's okay with this." So I sent Nina a text and we went to sleep.

Amber pov

I woke up and went to the bathroom to do my daily routine. I got dressed and checked my phone. I got a text from Nina! Yay, she replied. April walked in fixing her tie. "April!" I shouted, I made her jump a bit. "Amber, inside voice!" she said. "Sorry, I got a reply from Nina." She ran up to me. "What does it say?" she asked. "It says: 'Of course, tell April to go for it!' So I'm guessing that's a yes." She smiled and read it again just to double check. "So, what are you going to do?" I asked. She tapped her nose.

April pov

Amber and I walked down to breakfast. Fabain wasn't at the table. "I forgot something, I'll be right back." I said and left. I went up to Fabain's door and knocked on it. "Come in!" he called so I opened the door and walked in. "Hey Fabain." He looked up at me. "Oh Hey April." He said. "Can I read you something?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." He looked at me. I the card out of my pocket and read it "April is the perfect month; it's sunny, rainy and romantic too. You and I are just friends but just like the flowers, I want us to bloom too." He looked at me. "Never knew you thought of me that way Fabain or that you could write poems." I stated. "Is that a yes?" He asked. "What do you think?" I smiled. He leaned in for a kiss but then Eddie walked in. "Oh sorry, didn't know you both were in here." He picked up his bag and left. Fabain and I laughed. "We better get to breakfast." He said.

Joy pov

Fabain walked in with April. Patricia was wrong she was just like Nina taking Fabain away from me. I heard her and Jerome the other day. Why didn't she go for him? Anyway, Mick's coming back so maybe. I don't know, he might go for Mara. And I'll be the only one in Anubis house who didn't date someone in high school. New school year, new project: try to get April and Jerome together.

Jerome pov

Okay so I think I made a big mistake, asking April out. I saw her in the hall in school, I walked up to her "April, I didn't think last night. I was caught up in the moment-"She looked at me. "It's okay, anyway Joy's single?" She said sarcastically. "Thanks for understanding. See you in Anubis." I said and walked away.

April pov

I walked home with Amber and Fabain. We walked into the house but I stopped them in the hall. I noticed a key-hole kind of thing. "Look!" I said. I moved the locket up towards it and put it in. Then the wall literally moved like it was a door. "No way! Not another mystery." Amber said. "I'm sorry Amber. But it looks like there is." Fabain replied. "We can't go down now. Don't we need this sibuna gang thing?" I said and the door closed. "Yeah, you're right. Meet here at midnight." Fabain said. "I'll tell everyone else!" Amber said.

Patricia pov

"It's midnight, where's Alfie?" I asked. "I am right here, with Eddie." Alfie said and walked over with Eddie next to him. "So, we were coming back from school when April noticed this." Fabain said and pointed to the lock. "Isn't that were the locket goes?" asked Alfie. "Yes Alfie, April if you would like to put the locket into place." Amber said and April did exactly that. "Shall we go in?" Eddie said. "Yeah, I'll go first." Said April and she took out the torch from her pocket and turned it on. She walked in.

April pov

"Yeah, I'll go first." I said and I took my torch out, turned it on and walked in. "What do you see?" asked Fabain. "Stairs." I shouted back. "I'll go in you guys stay out here." I heard Fabain say. I waited on him. "Hey." I said. "Hey, shall we?" he asked. "We shall." I said and we walked down them, once we were at the bottom of the stairs I saw something on the wall. "Fabain, look on the wall." I said and shone my torch on the wall. He walked a little closer and read it out loud "_To find another Egyptian treasure, it'll take a lot of wit and skill. It's had to outsmart a Frobisher but it will never kill. To find the hidden relic get the needed object. Place it on the podium. I will give you one clue and one clue only; you see your reflection into it with my daughter's name on the front._" He looked at me. "Take a picture of it; I think I know what it is." I said. "Just like Nina." He joked and smiled. I took a picture of it and just when we were about to kiss "Guys, you're taking forever" Shouted Eddie. "We're coming." Shouted Fabain and we walked back up and showed them the clue.


	7. Chapter 7

April pov

"We better get to bed now." Alfie said. So Amber, Patricia and I went upstairs then Amber and I went into our room. "Amber, I think I know what the object is." I told Amber and opened the package. "Nina sent me this," I said and took out a small pocket mirror with the name 'Sarah' engraved on the front of it. "Wow, it's amazing." Amber said. "Yeah," I looked at our digital clock "We better get to sleep." Amber nodded. "I've already lost an hour of sleep." And then we went to sleep.

Fabain pov

I woke up and got ready for school. It was just me and Eddie in our room Mick is coming back soon so we were moving some of our stuff. "So, you and April are you guys going out?" he asked. "Yeah." I said in response and guessed he was just trying make a conversation. "So, this Mick guy, what's he like?" He asked. "Sporty, funny and has no idea about sibuna." I said and then we went to breakfast. I sat next to April. "We found the item." She said. "How, that was fast." I said. "You know how Nina sent me a package of Sarah's stuff?" She said and I nodded. "Well this was in it." And she took out a pocket mirror with the name 'Sarah' engraved on the front. "We'll go back down soon" I said.

April pov

I was getting ready to go to the hospital. I got my bag and put in my phone, a book, a bottle of water and a pack of tissues (Amber gave me them). Fabain walked into the room "Hey," he said and he wiped my tears "good luck. Everyone that knows is hoping for negative." I held his hand. "Thanks Fabain. At least I have Amber for moral support." I said and smiled. Trudy walked in "April, Amber are you ready?" she said. I nodded and got up. Fabain kissed my forehead and hugged me "Good luck" he whispered in my ear. "I've got to go." We hugged one more time and Amber and I left with Trudy.

Joy pov

I walked into the lounge and saw Fabain sitting there alone reading. I took my chance. "Hey Fabes," he looked up from his book "Where's April?" I asked. "Places." He said. He must be keeping a secret he's rubbish at lying. "Fabes, we both know you're lying. Don't you trust me?" I asked. "Well, it's not my secret to tell you." He said and stood up. "You know, you don't need to know everything that goes on in this house." Then he left.

April pov

Room 347, I sat crossed legged on the bed with Amber and Trudy by my side. The nurse walked in. "Hello April, we're just going to take some blood and then a urine sample." She said. "Okay." Amber and Trudy left and then the nurse gave me a cup to do my buisness in the bathroom. Trudy and Amber came back in. "Okay April, we're just going to take some blood. I'm just going to ask Trudy some questions." Said the nurse and she did. "Put your arm out please." She said and then done whatever she done to take the blood. Then not too long later, she was done. "Okay, we'll send you a letter with the results in a few weeks. Let's hope for negative." The nurse said and we left.

Amber pov

When April and I got back, we had dinner. "Okay guys off to bed. It's Saturday tomorrow and I want you all up early to help decorate for Mick's welcome back party." Trudy said. Everyone left except for sibuna. "We have the piece." Fabain said. "That was quick." Alfie said. "Well, we're not 100% sure yet but hopefully it is." April said. "Meet down here at midnight. Except for April." I said. Everyone in sibuna knew about April's situation, the nurse said she needed her rest since they took some blood out. Then we all left.

Fabain pov

It was midnight. Victor was asleep in his study. We were standing in front of the lock except for Amber and Patricia who were checking up on April."So, when are they coming down?" Eddie asked and before I had time to answer they walked down the stairs. "Who wants to be the chosen one tonight?" she asked and took the locket out of her pocket. "I will." Alfie said and took the locket, he put it the lock. We went down and I showed them all the writing on the wall. "Are we ready?" I asked and they all nodded. I put the mirror in the place. We heard a noise. It was the wall moving. "Very well you've done the task; now go back down to find the false mask. In the chamber you will find a clue that was left behind. Read the note for you to see what the next task is going to be." Patricia read off the wall. I took a picture. "Back down to the tunnels." Amber said and gave a sigh. "We better get off to bed. Mick's coming back tomorrow." I said and we did exactly that.


	8. Chapter 8

Mick pov

I walked up to Anubis house with my things. I knocked on the door, nobody answered so I just walked in and then into the living room "Surprise!" everyone shouted. I almost jumped out of my skin. "Mick!" I heard Mara said and she came over to me and gave me a hug. "We've got someone we'd like to introduce you to." Fabain said and a girl that looked about a year younger than me came over. "Hi, I'm April." She said I could instantly tell she was Scottish. "Hi April, I'm Mick." I replied. "I've heard." She said. "Let's get on with this party, Fabain, Alfie go get Mick's things and take them to his room." Trudy said.

April pov

I was having a good time talking to Mick, he's really funny but then I went over to talk to Amber. "Hey Amber" I said. "Hey, any mail yet?" she asked. "No-"I said but then I heard Victor come back in with the mail and I rushed over to the hall. "Victor, is there anything there for me?" I asked. He looked through the mail. "Sorry Miss Smyth but there is nothing here for you." He said and walked upstairs. I just wanted to be alone for a while.

Fabain pov

"Hey have you seen April?" I asked Amber. "No, she must of went upstairs." She replied then I saw her in the hallway walking down the stairs. I went into the hallway "Where you going?" I asked her, her eyes were a bit red. "On a run, I normally do that to get my mind of things." She said. "Still no reply?" I asked and she looked down. "No." She said. "Have a good run." I said. "Thanks." She said and she walked into the living room to tell Trudy and then left.

April pov

After my run I walked into the living room. "Ugh, you look sweaty." Amber said I laughed. "That's what happens when you go on a run Amber." Mick said and I nodded and walked into the kitchen to tell Trudy that I was back. Then I walked into my bedroom and got cleaned up and walked back down. "So what are we talking about?" I asked and sat next to Fabian. "Nothing" I heard Joy say under her breath. "Actually we were talking about you." Amber said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, Mick didn't really get to know you that well so we were telling him." Fabian said. "Well Mick I didn't really get to know you." I said and he told me about himself.

Fabain pov

We were in Amber and April's room holding a sibuna meeting. "Very well you've done the task; now go back down to find the false mask. In the chamber you will find a clue that was left behind. Read the note for you to see what the next task is going to be." April said repeating the clue. "Yeah, we can go down tonight." Patricia said and we all nodded. It was midnight and we went down to the cellar and showed April the secret study. "Wow, the amulets are still here." Amber said, we put them on and went to the mask chamber. April looked at the fake mask "I-I-It's beautiful." She said and took it out. "We better look for this clue." Alfie said. We put the mask on the floor and I looked in the chamber. "Amber, do you have your nail kit?" Patricia asked. "Yes-I do." Amber said and got it out. She handed Patricia nail clippers and then Patricia ripped the velvet from the chamber. "Look!" Amber said- there was writing on the wall. "Find the mark of Horus now that is need. It is hidden but not hard to find." Eddie said. "Wow, that isn't hard." Amber said sarcastically.

Alfie pov

I was getting ready for school when Amber walked in. "Hey Babe." She said and sat next to me. "Hey" I said back. "So, I thought maybe we should have a couples movie night with Eddie, Patricia, April and Fabain." She said. "Sounds like a date" I said and she kissed my cheek when Jerome walked in. "Please stop the P-D-A" Jerome said. "Oh come one Jerome. It was only a kiss on the cheek." Amber said. "See you at breakfast." She added and left.

Mara pov

Have I made a mistake dumping Jerome like that? I completely regret it now. What should I do? I walked down to breakfast notices everyone but Jerome was at the table. I walked up to his bed room door. I knocked on it. "Jerome?" I said. "Come in." He said and I walked in. "Hey Mara." He said. "Jerome I-I-I still love you." I said. He dropped his bag and turned round.


	9. Chapter 9

Jerome pov

I dropped my bag and turned around. "Mara, are you sure?" I asked. "I don't know. I still like Mick but there is just still a part of you in my heart." She replied. "Mara, I can't. I have feelings for someone else." I said without thinking. I hadn't even admitted to myself that I still liked April and yet I admitted it to Mara? What was wrong with me this morning? "Jerome, I don't know why I came in here admitting that but I had to just get it off my chest. I understand that you would have feelings for someone else." She said. "Mara? One last hug?" I asked and she smiled then we had a friendly hug and she left.

Eddie pov

"Okay so, we're going on a triple date?" I asked. "That's the plan." Amber said. "Anything but Twilight." Patricia and April said in unison and Amber let out a big sigh. Fabian and I laughed. "We better get to school if we don't want to be late." Fabian said and we left.

Joy pov

"Hey Jerome." He turned round. "Hey Joy." He said, he sounded surprised and confused. "So how are you and April doing?" I asked. "Well we haven't really talked in a while. Why?" He asked. "Oh just making sure everyone is okay, you know just checking up on things." I said. "Well, okay." He said. "You should ask her out again. I think you too would make a great couple." I said, it felt like a stab in the dark but I had to say it. "Joy, you know she's with Fabian. Please I can handle my own love life." He said and walked away.

Fabian pov

I saw April at her locker she had a letter in her hand. I walked over to her. "Hey, is that the letter?" I asked and she nodded and handed me it. I thought it was going to be bad by the look on her face. I read it and I smiled and looked up at her, she smiled as well. "It's negative!" I said and I hugged her and lifted her up. "We need to tell everyone." I said and put her to the ground. She had tears in her eyes, Patricia and Amber walked over. "Hey, what's happened?" Amber asked "Why does April have tears in her eyes?" she added and I looked at her. "Amber, I think they're happy tears." I said and Patricia noticed the letter. "Is that the results?" Patricia asked. "It's negative, I have no illness what so ever!" April said and Amber and Patricia hugged her. "Okay, so we need to turn this triple date into a celebration!" Amber said.

April pov

I walked home with Amber. She was blabbing on about this party. I mean she hasn't even had permission from Trudy yet. We were the first back. Trudy was waiting in the hall for me. "April, did you receive your letter?" she asked and I nodded. "What did it say?" she asked and before I could answer Amber had shouted "It was negative!" and Trudy hugged us both "Well, I'm going to make a cake to celebrate!" she said. Amber and I walked up to her room. I took out my notebook it had the riddle on it. "Find the mark of Horus now that is need. It is hidden but not hard to find." I repeated. "Does it mean the necklace or something else?" I said. "Wait your wrist!" Amber said and grabbed my hand. "Amber, it means nothing. It's just a birthmark." I said. "We don't know that. Maybe this is fate." She said and I laughed. What if she was right? The truth is I wasn't born with it. I got it when I was my eighth birthday (no surprise there), I was sleeping and I had a dream about Egypt and Nina was there. I woke up and the mark was on my wrist.


End file.
